classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheWWC
Welcome to my talk page, feel free to leave a message. I will reply as quickly as possible. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Re: Car Identifier Hey Steve. Your idea for a car identifier sounds great, and I'm quite certain that it is possible to make. However, it would take a significant amount of time. At first, I believe we should unveil a beta version with some of the more well-known cars (such as the DeLorean, Corvette, Mustang, Esprit, etc). If we manage to get that to work we could potentially make the car identifier cover all of the cars on the wiki. I have some ideas on how to code it, but before we get anything started, we should probably discuss this idea further in chat. This will definitely be a huge project, larger than any of our past projects, but it will be a fun one nevertheless. :) Also, with regards to the map, at this point I believe it would be simpler if we discard my previous idea of using an imagemap and utilize the new feature instead. What are your thoughts? -- :I was getting ready for work around the time you posted again on my talk page, so I didn't see your most recent message until now. Is there any time tomorrow (today for you) when we'd be able to discuss things further in chat? I'll probably be around from maybe 3:30 pm to 7:30 pm in your time zone unless something unexpected comes up. -- Pictures Here are some pics I got for cars. :) Volts and Lightning! (talk) 16:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey Steve. Sorry I wasn't able to enter the chat today and discuss the car identifier as we had planned. If you are free tomorrow (later today for you), we could probably discuss the identifier then. I'm not entirely sure of how much free time I will have though; I have to do some errands and a few other things, and I don't know when or how long I'll be AFK. If I were to guess, maybe expect me anywhere from 5:00 pm to 8:00 pm in your time zone. Sorry again for the inconvenience. -- Re: Old Racing Cars Hey Steve. Sixty-five years of Formula One is quite significant, and us undertaking the task of writing articles for F1 cars will be a great way to commemorate and honor one of the world's most important racing formulas! :) As for NASCAR, I believe their 70th anniversary will be in 2018, so once we've gotten closer to that date, we could probably start working on articles for that too. Also, I'm not sure yet if I will be able to attend this year's wiki birthday festivities, but I'm hoping I'll have a little bit of time between errands and work to pop by the chat for a little while. (fingers crossed) -- RE: Classic Concept Cars Hey, Sorry about my absence. I was busy on something. But thanks for the suggestions! I'll try finding information about the vehicles and create pages about them! Thanks again, Titanium NInja Hey Steve Hi Steve, Sorry to hear about your grandad's recent death, sad times indeed. Hope the house move was a happier time for you all and that the new year at Uni has been easy to settle into. Have taken note of the new email address. See you back soon. Ivor Ikos (talk) 10:51, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Update Hey Steve. Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. I am really sorry to hear about your grandfather's passing. I completely understand the reasons your absence, with your unfortunate loss and recent lack of time. In your shoes, I would have probably did what you did and focused on the more important things than the wiki. I wish you the best with the house and uni, and hope that you will prevail in the midst of your current adversity. Also, with regards to your new email address, it has now been saved in my contacts. Thanks for notifying me about the change. Hopefully we'll speak again soon! -- -------------------- Hey bro, im really out of the wikis and rarely sitting on the pc sooo how are you man, sorry for being away all these years hahaha, but really cool to see that this place is still active since early 2012 when I joined. I really hope I had time to come and chat with you here but I cant find time to sit on the pc for too long. Workin too... So man, telling you that im alive and hopefully you can answer too see whats up with you. Take care man. See ya LPK Ford Concepts Hi Steve, Yes, you have been busy adding the concept/prototype cars, where have you been getting them all from, have you got a new car book, anyway keep them coming. I try to edit and add photo's as well as keeping all my websites updated, but all takes time as you know. Cheers, Ikos (talk) 06:22, November 21, 2014 (UTC) F1 Cars Images Hi Steve, I just noticed you have today created a new Category Page "Formula 1 Cars Images" and wondered why when there is already a Category Page "Formula 1 Car Images" that you created back in February 26th 2015, is there a particlar reason for having two and if so which one should I be using? Ikos (talk) 04:52, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi Steve, I've worked it out and rectified the problem, "Formula 1 Car Images" is the correct page, have deleted the other one. Ikos (talk) 05:48, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy Froging Hi Steve, Thanks for letting us know, hope you have a goodtime and don't get lost in Frog Jungle, have a good, safe break, you might have a bigger search to find any Classic cars. Cheers, Ivor Ikos (talk) 07:49, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey steve it's me! can you chat anytime soon? XBoltBladerX (talk) 20:15, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh hey! No problem dude! I saw that someone started doing corrections but never got around to finishing it. Thought I'd finish it :D! Yeah, I wouldn't mind helping out some more if you need the grammar/spelling corrections. Just let me know what you need! Peace. Zmario 00:10, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Getting back into the swing of things Hey Steve. Thanks for contacting me. So far college and work have drastically limited the amount of free time I have for Wikia. I hope to be able to contribute more consistently again at some point, but as of now weekends and certain hours on weekdays seem to be the only times I'm (typically) not busy. I'll try to meet you on chat sometime soon so we can catch up and get back into editing. Cheers! -- I cannot put images + they get deleted Whenever i try to insert an image into a page, the bot removes it! 1955saab92b.jpg These are the pics BTW: (why do most of them are gone) Benas-545 (talk) 21:18, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Birds Wiki Could you please come back on Birds Wiki? I am trying to find new users who will contribute on the website, but since you are an admin, I desperately need your help. There's much to do there, and I don't want Birds Wiki to be forgotten and abandoned. Falcon 49 (talk) 12:43, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi, It's been awhile Hi Steve, I wish you had stayed offline for another day or two, I've been waiting for that 45,000 Edit badge for the last few days. I often check on this site, about once a week, just to see how it's going, about mid July I noticed a comment about a Suicide Door category which reminded me about the car I had back in the '60's which had them on the front doors, a Morris 8 E type, my Mum nearly fell out of the front passenger seat when I drove around a bend and hit a pothole flinging her door open, (glad I had installed seatbelts when I first got it). That scary memory and the fact that July has been very wet, cold and windy this year in Victoria hence keeping me indoors more than normal, encouraged me to hunt out a few more cars with suicide doors and add them to the category. Thanks for the offer of making up some new pages for the Allard, which I will do, but as for the Massive List of other cars I will decline that offer as I should really be putting more time into my own Ashley websites, and the weather should be getting better, (I hope), I have just spent the last 3 days working outside so it's a start. Enjoy your time in Malaysia, be alert and keep safe in these very unstable times. All the best, Ivor Ikos (talk) 11:33, August 2, 2016 (UTC) What shall I do? I just joined the wiki, for I love classic cars. My favorite cars are probably Camaros, chevelles, and all coupes and hot rods. But that's not the point. My point is I am not sure what I am supposed to do on this wiki! I have plenty of wikia experience, but I am just not sure what to edit. You have a page for every classic car! --Rubiksboy73 00:21, September 7, 2016 (UTC) reaction Re: Photos Hey, thanks for the response, but unfortunately I do not know whether the future will add something else ... maybe yes, if I have something. Hepcik 3:52, October 19, 2016 (UTC) My how time flys Hi Steve, Just a bit confused with some of your additions, what are "Matching Green 2018" and "Cressing Temple 2018", are they new pages or something else? And where do I find them? Ikos (talk) 10:45, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Request the move of Car Manufacturers information Can the information Car Manufacturers i.e. Category:Brabham be moved out of the category to it own article page Brabham making the information easier to find. Mr Taz (talk) 10:56, January 9, 2020 (UTC)